


Dialogue Prompts

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Father Figures, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mutant Powers, Randomness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: I wanted to begin writing again & decided to look up dialogue prompts to get me back into the motions. (May not be my best work so please forgive me in advance ((also, comments are welcome!))So I bring to you my X-Men fics I based on some of those prompts :)PS. Dario is the OC that will be featured in each drabble (none of them are related unless stated in the begin of the chapter)





	1. Charles Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's old & it's about time she died."
> 
> "That's a horrible thing to say!"
> 
> "You wouldn't say that if you knew her."

Dario sat crisscrossed beside her dearest friend, granted she'd known him only for five years, he'd gain her trust & her his. Today was like any other, they were together underneath one of the many trees on the school's grounds, watching as the other students- Charles' children interacted amongst one another.

"Oh  _no._ " Charles' attention turned to the seventeen year old sitting on the grass, cocking a brow as he met her annoyed brown eyes with questioning blue. _"She's here."_ The teen whispered in despair.

"Who?" He wondered allowed, looking around until his gaze settled on an old woman who looked out of place amongst the laughing & playing & screaming kids; she wore a sour look on her face as she headed their way, slowly but surely getting closer.

_Who's she? She looks quite familiar._ His voice entered Dario's thoughts, soft & questioning.

_That's the witch who was suppose to "care" for me upon my parents passing._ Dario answered back, stiffening visibly as the old, stout woman came to stop before them. The old woman didn't take much notice to the Professor at all, her withered blue eyes were focused on Dario as she inched her way behind her friend's wheelchair; attempting to put as much room between them as possible.

"Hello." Charles spoke up, causing the woman to finally look at him, "I'm Charles, Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school for the gifted." He stated clear & confident as he held out a hand. She ignored it & the rudeness made Dario glare at her.

"Helen Lake, I'm here to speak with Ms.Chats about something." She said curtly, looking back to Dario & dismissing Charles once more. Dario shifted uncomfortably & stood slowly when Charles rested a reassuring hand upon her shoulder, squeezing it affectionately as he gave her his best smile. He watched intensely as they walked a ways away, Dario's posture showing only her nervousness.

_Remember, I'm always right here._ He spoke to her telepathically; he heard her mentally sigh in relief & her posture improved a bit.

_Thank you, Charles._ She replied before disconnecting the link for a bit. He would've kept his gaze on the pair for the entire time they were talking, however he was needed in his office.

_I'm quite sorry Dario, but alas there is business I must attend to._ He told her, noticing from his place the way her head turned a bit in his direction; the movement going unnoticed by Dario's previous caretaker.  _I'll be in my office, find me there once you're done here._ She gave a slight nod, once more the movement went unnoticed & Charles headed towards his office.

-

She had always been so quiet, so careful & aware of every little noise she made; no wonder Charles hadn't heard her enter. He only became aware of her presence in his office because she flopped down on the couch by the window, her face buried in the embroidered, decorative pillows adorning the furniture. He sighed fondly as he set down his paperwork & maneuvered over to her, lightly patting her head as she shifted to look at him.

"How was it?" He asked softly, blue eyes intent on the teen, "What she want?" Dario sat up, crossing her legs as she looked at the man in front of her; the displeasure clear across her face.

"Horrid," she replied bluntly, "she wanted me to sign a paper stating I wanted her to become my legal guardian." Dario added as she slumped over, brown eyes cast to the floor.

"And?" Charles pressed, his heart having picked up & he felt his palms begin to sweat.

Dario looked up at him, "I told her I've all ready chosen who I'd like to become my legal guardian." She spoke, "I've chosen you, my friend." She held out the paper to him, smile widening at his shocked expression. "Wanna put up with me for another few months?" She laughed softly.

He met her eyes with a tearful gaze, "I'd put up with you til the end of the time if you'd let me." Charles answered as he pulled her in for a tight embrace. Dario chuckled & buried her head into the man's shoulder. They released one another moments later, "Will Helen be visiting again?" He questioned as he took the paper.

Dario shook her head, "She's old & it's about time she died." She replied as the telepath looked at her in shock at the statement she said so casually.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" He exclaimed in mock surprise, a smile breaking through the façade. She tsk'd & rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew her." She murmured & raised a challenging brow at the man. Charles laughed softly & shook his head before pulling the girl in for another hug.

"You've got me there old friend," he said. "Now, come. We have to get this turned in, & celebrate." Charles said & together they exited the office.


	2. Warren Worthington III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We look up at the same stars & see such different things."

It wasn't any of her business; well not really. But she cared enough to go & find the winged boy that night after hearing him talking to himself earlier that morning. His rambles had gone unheard & unnoticed by the other students, but she heard him. 

_No one here likes you._

_You could disappear... or die & no one would care._

_My wings- they're hideous now, once so lovely & now so- so **tainted**._

That one stuck with her throughout the day as she thought of him, what he was doing, where he was; he plagued her mind that day & not in a reassuring way. She wondered, as she went out into the campus where students studied & played & chatted the day away, if the Professor had spoken to newest addition to the school about his thoughts. They had been pretty loud- his emotions had been anyhow, she had the ability to sense emotions & hear thoughts when they were strong. She felt all his loathing & self hatred, & attempted to ease his negativity from afar without giving herself away. People weren't fond of her altering their emotions even if it was to make them feel better. It was understandable & admirable that they wanted to feel them, & conquer them on their own.

"What're yah doing here?" She jumped at the voice & flutter of metal feathers clanking together quietly behind her. She hadn't even noticed him. "Well?" He questioned apprehensively, "I asked you a question." His feathers seemed to ruffle, if that was even possible in their current state.

"I was worried about you." She spoke confidently, catching the fellow mutant off guard. "I could feel your emotions earlier this morning-" she paused, "as well as all the negative things you were saying about yourself..." She said softly, as if they were in a crowded hallway where ears were everywhere. The boy, if her memory served her, Warren, didn't seem to appreciate her response.

"Did the crippled guy send you?" He glared at her with a harsh gaze. His wings spread out to the sides, she understood his tactic, use intimidation to get his desired answer.

"His names Charles Xavier, be more respectful of your elders," she snapped back. "And no, he didn't. I'm Dario, & like I said, I was concerned about you." She extended a hand as he looked at her in shock.

"Warren..." He shook her hand roughly after recovering from her response. "'Sides, everything you heard me say was true." Warren added barely above a whisper. The cool night breeze kicked up & Dario shivered, Warren immediately extended a wing to cover her but she shivered once more when the cold metal feathers brushed her arm. He withdrew his wing quickly, "Sorry... They use to be warm, & real..." Warren trailed off, "... beautiful..." Dario noticed the way his eyes flickered to his wing that hovered behind her, blocking the breeze from her.

"Warren," his attention flickered to her, "you're so blind." He looked offendedly at her for a moment. Dario brushed off the look & rested a hand atop the wing nearest to her. Warren flinched, & not at her touch, but at the fact he hardly felt it. He lost a large portion of feeling in his wings when they became this organic metal.

"How am I blind?" He finally asked, sounding like a lost little boy. Dario smiled & her hand fell to her side as she turned her gaze to the stars.

"What do you see?" She asked him. Warren looked to the sky, brows furrowing slightly. What was he suppose to see other than stars?

"Stars & darkness." He replied blunlty, tone bored & monotone.

She scoffed & returned her eyes to him, "Don't you see?" Dario questioned the confused mutant. He shook his head as his eyes narrowed & head tilted to the side. "We look up at the same stars & see such different things." She breathed & closed her eyes momentarily.

"So?" Her face contorted to one of annoyance as she opened her eyes & gazed at him with brown orbs.

"Same could be said for you." She spoke gently, "You see disgust in your wings," she ran a finger along the metal, "or your marks..." Dario trailed her hand to his head, tracing the black tattoos with her fingertip in interest. "However, I see beauty in them. They're lovely & apart of you, you're a good person Warren. A good person whose had bad things happen to them. You're strong & a fighter, & that's why you're here. To protect." Dario said as she lightly cupped his cheek.

"..." Warren looked at her with a look, one of vulnerability as she continued to speak.

"Your past doesn't matter here, what matters now is what you do with the rest of your life." Dario said as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his own. He basked in the inviting warmth she radiated, he hasn't felt something like _this_ in a long time. "Don't think of yourself anything less than glorious. You're going to be someone's hero- role model even, start acting like it." She said fondly, "C'mon, it's too cold to be out here."


End file.
